


Shining Bright

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: AU Drabble Collection [9]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Ballet Dancer, Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: On stage is where she shines like the stars trapped inside her.





	Shining Bright

**Author's Note:**

> AU Ballet Dancer Ashley

Ashley Barrett gracefully dances on stage; ballet is where shines; where she stops being the shy, awkward duck and transforms into a vibrant, graceful swan that lives inside her. People in the audience get a glimpse of the real her, the her she wishes she could show off stage.

Her movements are her words, poetic and emotional in the way her mouth can never form or speak; when the audiences face light up with happiness, sadness, or anger, it fills her pride.

Each Plier, Étendre, Relever, Glisser, Sauter, Élancer, and Tourner is her roaring like a lion, and people hear it.


End file.
